Kid Temper Tantrum Hates Roseanne LGBT Episode
Spoiler warning for latest Roseanne episode Dad: So we just watched the latest episode of Roseanna. And Leland hates it. Leland: So in the episode, we're introduced to this kid named Mark, who is a cross-dresser. And the problem is that Darlene believes he has every right to be what he wants to be, while Dan is worried that his feminine appearance will get him the Conor McGregor special if you know what I mean! Dad: So what does Dan do? Leland: Well Mark gets in trouble in school for bringing in a pocket knife. And it turns out Dan gave him the knife! Dad: And how does Darlene respond? Leland: Well she scolds Dan for "forcing" Mark to be more masculinity while Dan argues he gave Mark the knife so if he becomes bullied, he'll have a way to protect himself! Dad: And what makes you hate it? Leland: Well if the 2 were states, then Darlene would be California while Dan would be Texas. Yeagar: But what in the world does states have to do with a TV show? Leland: Well Darlene is a liberal, and wants all boys to be girls! Meanwhile, Dan is more on the conservative side and wants him to be the gender he wants to be. Dad: First off, since when did Darlene want all boys to go gay or trans? What is she, Sweden? Also, if your a male, does that mean you have to like monster trucks and ninjas? Leland: Yeah! It's Bulls***! No BS: And that's my name! Dad: NO BS?!?! No BS: Yep! I believe that while Mark has a right to cross-dress, at the same time, he does need to limit his clothing section. Especially at school! QKS: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F***ING MIND?!?! LIMIT POOR MARK'S GENDER WONDERS?!?! YOUR A SICK CONSERVATIVE FROM FLORIDA WHO DESERVES TO BE KILLED IN THE PARKLAND INCIDENT!!! No BS: Woah! Me getting killed in Parkland? That's way too dark! Dad: Plus, your just as bad as you teach little kids about the LGBT community! Leland: They're too young for that! QKS: FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!! YOU LITTLE DEVILS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER MARK, AREN'T YOU?!?! NO WONDER THE YOUTUBE SHOOTING HAPPENED!!! YOU CONSERVATIVES ARE RUINING A LIBERAL PLACE THAT WE LOVE!!! No BS: No, it's YOU people that are ruining Youtube! Dad: I'm sorry, are we talking about Roseanne? Or shootings? No BS: Whatever! The point is that- QKS: No BS is a Floridan a**hole who deserves to get shot in Parkland! Leland: THAT'S IT!!! (throws TV at QKS) Dad: LELAND!!! QKS: OH S***!!! MY F***ING BACK!!! MY LEG!!! MY P****!!! TELL GARY HERBERT TO DECLARE A STATE OF EMERGENCY BECAUSE HE PARALYZED ME!!! Leland: FOR GOODNESS SAKE, I BARELY FORCED IT!!! No BS: Still, you shouldn't have done that! QKS: Oh my f***ing god I'm gonna die... a-a... Dad: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP OVERREACTING!!! No BS: Well I'm outta here! Have fun triggering her! (leaves) Yeagar: Well overall, I think the show did a good job handling Mark's situation. Leland: Yeah right! QKS: CALL 911 AND GET ME MEDICAL HELP!!! Dad: NO!!! YOUR NOT EVEN HURT!!! QKS passes out Leland: I know your faking it! QKS: Not! Dad: Well see you in the next video. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum